Hylia
Hylia is the name for the main world from Nintendo's iconic series The Legend of Zelda. As the games from the series occur along a branching timeline which spans thousands of years, Hylia has a long and rich history with several key events and legends associated with them. Celestial Revolution's inspiration for this setting is drawn heavily from Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword. Hylia is pulled into the Spiral after the events of Twilight Princess, featuring the version of Hyrule from that particular timeline. To learn more about the Legend of Zelda universe, check out the Zeldapedia. Board History With Ganondorf killed and the onslaught of the Twilight Realm averted, Hylia finds itself in the beginning stages of a new era of peace. Although her confidence and faith have been challenged, Princess Zelda has reasserted herself as sovereign of Hyrule, and turns her eyes toward a future of rebuilding and easing the remaining worries of her people. Some scholars mourn the shattering of the Mirror of Twilight but soon find new purpose in delving into the world's distant past. Displacement Day brought several new additions to the world, many of which has made an already-weary populace even more concerned. Across the land, blue runes of unknown origin had sprung up along with an aurora in the skies. Moreover, ruins in the deserts have been restored to their former glory, revealing the sudden re-emergence of the Gerudo tribe and a bustling shipyard. In the mountains, wilderness suddenly gave way to settlements, populated by the bird people known as the Rito and other races that have never been seen in this particular branch of Hylia's timeline. As everyone begins to try and make sense of what has transpired, old racial tensions threaten to resurface... Canon History This section covers information that is available to the general population and would be very easy for a Displaced character to find out. **Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.** The Events of Skyward Sword Skyward Sword synopsis and aftermath The Events of Ocarina of Time Ocarina of Time synopsis and aftermath The Events of Twilight Princess Twilight Princess synopsis and aftermath Featured Locations This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. If an area is not featured here, it does not necessarily mean the area is not available on the world, only that it has not been thoroughly explored yet. Please keep in mind that some locations may be represented by a version from different game. Lanayru Province * Hyrule Castle Town: starting city during the Displacement Day event. Desert Province * Ancient Harbor, Skipper's Retreat and Shipyard: ancient dockyards built at a time when the area was covered in water instead of sand. A nascent settlement claimed by the Displaced. * Arbiter's Grounds: once a prison and execution grounds, is now used as a sparring arena of sorts. The Twilight Mirror is present, but still shattered. Government Overview Technology Levels Magic Levels Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common Various Puzzle-Solving Artifacts: While some of these items may seem pretty standard on other worlds, on Hylia they are vital for traversing treacherous landscapes and braving puzzle-filled dungeons. Some of these artifacts - such as the Mirror Shield and Dominion Rod - have mystical powers and actual combat applications. Fairies: Winged beings that hold mystical powers. Most fairies appear as not much more than small orbs of light with wings, but there are different types of fairies scattered throughout the land which vary in shape, color, and size. Great Fairies - who act as matrons of the fairy race - are also present in sacred places in Hylia, and their fountains tend to be gathering areas for the lesser fairies. Most fairies have the capacity to heal other beings, while others have been known to hold great knowledge of Hylia's geography and the monsters which inhabit it, making them excellent traveling companions. Some fairies are manifestations of great powers tied to Hylia itself and thus can imbue their companions with a myriad of abilities and enhancements. Limited Sacred Relics: Among the various artifacts hidden throughout the world are truly special trinkets and weapons created by the goddesses themselves. Even with the pieces of the Triforce are still claimed, the Master Sword, Light Arrows, Ocarina of Time, and even the various masks from Termina are available to those brave and devoted enough to find them. In some cases, the songs playable by the instrument relics in particular are as powerful and as sought-after as the instruments themselves. Timeshift Stones: Stones made from a special metal capable of generating a unique type of energy when struck. This energy can be used to power machines and as a means of propulsion, but its most useful feature is time manipulation. Under the right conditions, timeshift stones can create a field of temporal energy which creates a time bubble of sorts, casting the area affected into a completely different time period. With enough energy, deserts can revert to ancient oceans, or a forest can be suddenly pushed thousands of years into the future to reveal a war-torn dystopia. Inhabitants This section covers some of the notable people who live in the city and may appear in threads as NPCs. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. Displaced Acceptance: Since Hylia is host to so many different races, and is far from being overpopulated, most displaced will find an easy time being accepted on the world. Stories of mysterious travelers from other lands bringing great destruction or great peace in their wake has essentially made it so most displaced will be judged by their actions rather than the fact that they are from other worlds and time periods. Of course, there are still prejudices and checkered histories between the native races themselves, so any Displaced who reminds a particular race of another they hold in ill regard will find themselves fighting against come preconceived beliefs. Technology Acceptance: Acceptance of technology on Hylia largely depends on the race in question. Hylians and Humans in particular do not fear or distrust technology, but they are still from a society where most technology from modern worlds will seem outlandish and quite close to magic. The other races, especially those much more in tune with nature, are either apathetic or slightly distrustful of technology, as they know that it has the capability to disrupt the natural order. Those who are aware of the world's past, however, will realize that Hylia was actually much more technologically advanced in prior eras, and may be more accepting of new technologies than mainstream society. 'Magic Acceptance'As most members of all races do not have much exposure to magic, even the simplest spells will be met with some level of awe and wanderlust. Beyond that, magic acceptance on Hylia comes down to who wields it and how it is used; healing the sick and accomplishing great feats to the benefit of others will be heralded with great praise, while using dark magic to destructive and selfish ends will quickly villainize its wielder as it will remind the populace of Ganondorf, Vaati, and other evil mages who have plunged the land into chaos more often than not. Any magic that resembles that wielded by the various sages and their temples will also be met with much admiration, or comdemnation, depending on how it is wielded. Bestiary See Also External Links Category:Worlds